User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/ParaGoomba's Season 3: A Lookback
Alright guys, how're you doing? Season 3 is finally over, and with over half of the lineup for Season 4 confirmed, we get to look back on my Season 3. Highlights of this season include debuting Mami Tomoe, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, BEN Drowned, Missingno., and B.B. Hood to the Death Battle circuit, getting Kirby and Homura to Top Tier, and breaking the winning streaks of Dark Pit, Link, and Dante. Anyway, now that that's out of the way, let's look back. Spoilers ahead. Kyoko: Hey, you forgot me! Oh yeah, she'll be appearing off-and-on throughout this. ]] In our debut match of Season 3, the Renegade Pokemon Giratina was pit against the ninja from hell, Scorpion, in an epic battle to see who would claim leadership of a hellish other-world. Kyoko: Yeah, Scorpy kinda got his ass handed to him. *Crunch* Poor guy didn't stand a chance. Giratina's Dragon-typing meant that Scorpion's fire attacks were resisted, and its Ghost-typing allowed it to survive any of Scorpion's close-combat attacks. Whether Giratina could take Scorpion's soul with Shadow Force or Hex was questionable, but if anything, he could trap Scorpion in Distortion World forever. Which is sort of worse than death if you think about it. ]] Kyoko: Oh great, her? Well, yes. Initially thought to be inferior to Vash the Stampede's sheer power, Mami claimed victory with her cute demeanor and powerful ribbons, which allowed her to have a tight grip on Vash all throughout the battle. Kyoko: Dammit, I wanted her to lose! I guess a lot of people did, but this battle taught me one thing: You don't mess with Mami Tomoe. ]] Kyoko: Aaaaaand the pedophile is here. Morrigan Aensland, the sexy succubus of Darkstalkers, had yet to be in a completed battle. In a small poll to see who her opponent would be, the winner was the 2edgy4me Pit, otherwise known as Dark Pit. While the dark angel put up a good fight, he would eventually be downed by Morrigan's charms and sheer power. Kyoko: She beat him by KISSING him! You totally pulled a Rogue vs. Wonder Woman there, Para. *Crunch* Yeah, but it only made sense. I guess this battle ruined the reputations of both characters forever, but Morrigan still won. ]] Back in the days before Kirby vs. Majin Buu, a lot of people didn't really know exactly how powerful this pink puffball really was. Then some people on ScrewAttack, and then Ben and Chad themselves, proved to us exactly why we were wrong. Kyoko: I'm terrified of this guy now... did he win a six-way battle royale?! Yes he did! It mostly came down to him, Ness, and Samus Aran, but his inhale and copy ability made sure that the other two were put in their place. The other 9 didn't exactly have much of a chance, though, as that battle was truly... a Kirby-stomp. Kyoko: ... What? Kyoko: *Munch* Never mind. ]] In one of my most anticipated matches of Season 3 (as well as one of the many I did by request), Maka Albarn and Soul Eater squared off against RWBY's Ruby Rose. Thoughts on who would win varied from person-to-person, and things looked pretty bad for Maka at first. Ruby was faster and more durable, and could actually fight at long range. Kyoko: Then Black Blood. *Crunch* Yeah, I know my anime. Maka's Black Blood allowed her to tank any hit that Ruby threw at her, but the real nail in Ruby's coffin was Maka's weapon form. It allowed her to match Ruby's speed and durability, and as soon as Ruby were to lose her weapon, she would be done. ]] Every season has had that 2spooky4me battle. First there was Slenderman vs. Jeff the Killer, then Paige vs. Freddy Krueger, and now BEN Drowned vs. Missingno.. In a battle of the game glitches- Kyoko: Come on, we ALL knew Missingno. was screwed. Yeah, he kinda was. BEN had more control over his game, was way more durable, and was smarter as well. Missingno. was kind of outclassed, truth be told. ]] The Sorcerer Supreme himself, I had wanted to use this guy since Season 2. However, finding an opponent for him was super hard! I didn't want to do Doctor Strange vs. Doctor Fate, mostly because I'm not a big fan of Marvel vs. DC fights. So I thought about it for some time, and decided that the best opponent would be Kefka Palazzo, Final Fantasy VII's God of Magic. Kyoko: I was SO hyped for this one! Even you? Huh. Well, Strange held the edge in most areas. He was better at magic, better at close combat, and was much smarter. Not to mention the fact that the Eye of Agamotto drains Kefka of his Black Magic, making him significantly weaker against the Sorcerer Supreme. Still, this was easily one of my favorite battles to write and it'll probably stay that way for a long time. ]] Kyoko: What?! *Laughs uncontrollably* This thing looks like a fish pastry I ate an hour ago! Well, yes. In the Pokemon games, it's about as strong as one too. Even though he was initially at a disadvantage against Rocksteady and Bebop, he was able to claim victory with his superior power, durability, and speed. Even though Magikarp isn't exactly known for its smarts, it's still one heck of a lot smarter than those two idiots. Kyoko: Yeah, well what about modern Rocksteady and Bebop? They're way more competent! Yeah, but have they ever taken about 30 pounds of force going at terminal velocity towards their heads? I think not. ]] In our second-to-last battle, B.B. Hood was yet another combatant that I had wanted to use for a while. Like Morrigan with Dark Pit, B.B. Hood's opponent was similarly selected through a poll. The winner of the poll was none other than Bigby Wolf, who gave her one of the toughest fights of her entire life. Kyoko: But this being Hood, she was able to outmatch and outmaneuver the giant wolf. She's fought Jon Talbain before, and she's always heavily prepared, so her having silver bullets wasn't too much of a stretch. *Crunch* Considering this girl takes on beasts capable of wiping out entire armies... it wasn't that surprising. ]] And our long-anticipated Season Finale! Madoka vs. Goku, you were awesome and all, but never in a million years will you be able to top this gem. After winning a battle in Season 2, Homura was brought back for a battle which could only be described as her toughest fight yet - with the demon-hunting demon, Dante. Kyoko: Yeah, Dante could keep up with Demi Fiend, but he never fought a concept before. He also wasn't immune to Homura's mind-tricks or soul-attacks, so he ended up being the slow, eventual loser. This one was easily the most fun to write yet. It was a lot of fun getting everyone to help out by posting battles for cameos (even if I couldn't fit all of them in there) and I had a lot of fun hyping this one up. Anyway guys, that was a lot of fun. Season 4 should be coming out rather soon, starting it off with a bang... literally! What was your favorite battle of Season 3? Giratina vs. Scorpion Mami Tomoe vs. Vash the Stampede Dark Pit vs. Morrigan Aensland Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose BEN Drowned vs. Missingno. Doctor Strange vs. Kefka Palazzo Bebop & Rocksteady vs. Magikarp B.B. Hood vs. Bigby Wolf Dante vs. Homura Akemi Who was your favorite winner? Giratina Mami Morrigan Kirby Maka BEN Drowned Dr. Strange Magikarp B.B. Hood Homura Who was your favorite loser? Scorpion Vash Dark Pit Pikachu Jigglypuff Yoshi Captain Falcon Fox Luigi Mario Donkey Kong Samus Ness Ruby Missingno. Kefka Bebop & Rocksteady Bigby Wolf Dante What Season 4 battle are you most hyped for? The Demoman vs. Gambit Dan Hibiki vs. Ash Ketchum Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kyoko Sakura Ghost Rider vs. Alucard Shiro vs. Peacock Lelouch vi Britannia vs. Light Yagami Excalibur vs. Nightmare Magneto vs. ??? Vincent Valentine vs. ??? Godzilla vs. EVA-01 (Season Finale) Category:Blog posts